


Love Haus

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Funhaus, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluffhaus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawrence comes to terms with his feelings for Adam but is he to late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Haus

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm new to Funhaus or 'Fluffhaus' as I keep seeing on Tumblr. I've watched all their videos and most of the inside gaming stuff they were in and I ship Grillems (James&Bruce) extremely hardcore. I'm open to prompts if your a Funhaus fan and want me to write some more!

Lawrence always felt like he was babysitting. Everyday almost coming into work he'd be breaking up a fight or telling Bruce to stop stealing people's food or making the boys stop picking on poor Spool. 

It's not like it bothered him was what he considers to be the problem. He should be bothered, it should bug him how immature his coworkers let alone his 30 year old friends were. But really it didn't. He liked how stupid and annoying they were.

The other thing he considered to be a problem was he new thing for Adam. 

He wasn't gonna call it a crush because he's not a 16 year old girl here but that's pretty much what it was. Ever since they took the plunge to quit at Inside Gaming and come to Rooserteeth he's had this weird thing for him. He finds himself staring more, and staring at things he didn't before, noticing how sweet his smile was and how adorable his laugh is and it's just sickening. They've know each other for years and if Adam had feelings for him to he thinks he would have known about it by now.

The other thing he notices when they leave Inside Gaming is that James now seems more clingy to Bruce. Before they were best friend who hung out 2-3 times a week and messed around with each other at work everyday and had weird code names and inside jokes that nobody bothered to care about. People always assumed there was something going on there but Lawrence always just assumed they were both into chicks. Now, now was different. James wasn't just the guy who put up with Bruce's farts and sad comedy. Now they actually talked about real stuff and we're getting lunch everyday together and there inside jokes were even more frequent. Lawrence has considered saying something to James, knowing Bruce would just deny it and then start questioning what was going on with him and Adam, but he didn't want to bother James about his personal life. He knew it was kind of touch and go when it came to that.

Burnie comes the first week Funhaus launches and helps them do a podcast and a few other things. Adam takes him out for dinner after. He doesn't think anything of it seeing as Jon goes along with them as well. Burnie keeps coming to visit, Adam keeps taking him out, Adam starts coming into work late the next day. Burnie keeps visiting.

"Do you think Burnie and Adam are like together?" He asks to just the room in general one afternoon. They weren't filming, everyone doing there own editing when Adam got up to take a call from Burnie. It's a week till they move into the new office and he's rather worried Burnie's starting to stay a little more then he's wanting. He'd be happy for Adam of course but he just thinks Adam could do, better. And by better he means himself but that's redundant. 

"Seems like it. Adam never shuts up about him." Joel replies not really looking away from his screen either.

"Gross." Bruce adds in.

He starts to get worried after that. Not that he cares. Adam can date who ever he wants. 

Expect he shouldn't. He should be dating Lawrence.  
The new office is super nice and the first day or so they spend mostly running around and filming crap and smacking each other with the jousting sticks Adam found. The rest of the time they film a few videos, Spool edits in the corner because he's sick, and James names every single freaking Jewish person on the wall paper. He's shocked Joel has been more offended.

After they film the new Open Haus he notices the weirdest thing. Joel gets up to go grab some coffee and then he looks back and sees Bruce and James pretty much playing footsie under the table smiling like freaking teenagers on there first date. It's creepy as fuck especially for Bruce let alone James. Maybe he was right and something it going on there. 

He also sees Adam notice it too. He sees them doing it shrugs and goes back to his screen. He'd think Adam make a way huger deal of this. Unless he knows something Lawrence doesn't. 

"Is something going on with James and Bruce?" He says the second Adam answers the phone. They literally just left the office and the second he got in the front door he called Adam. He just wants to know, because if they are dating there should be some sort of office rules established. And maybe he wants to know what Adam thinks about it, so what.

"Well... What do you mean by that?"

"I know you know something dude I can hear it in your voice. Spill come on."

"You can't tell Bruce I told you."

"I won't."

"Seriously he will hunt me down."

"I won't I swear on my job here! Come on Kovic!"

"I caught them kissing! Like actual kissing with tongue and everything!"

"What the fuck you didn't tell me!"

"Well then Bruce noticed me and pulled away and starting chasing me down the block, we were in the parking lot I forgot to say. And then I finally ran out of breath because let's be honest I'm not in peak shape and he caught up and told me we were never ever going to talk about it again and pretend it never happened."

That's a little odd.

"Why?"

"I don't know he didn't say he just turned around and went back and by the time I got back they were back in the office and James and Joel were arguing about Psychonauts and Bruce was laughing at Spool for something again."

"That's weird you'd think he'd tell you your one of his closest friends."

"Maybe it was an accident or something. Like he didn't want to actual date James. Maybe there just fooling around."

"Don't put that thought in my head!"

"Sorry."

"Maybe one of us should just ask James. Bruce won't say anything but I'm sure we could get it out of James. He's pretty easy to coax into something."

"Good point. Let's do it Monday, we can corner him before Bruce gets into work."

So they go into work early Monday, not to early though because Adam wanted food before they went in so they had to stop and get him a egg mcmuffin. Finally they get there though and wait around till James shows up.

When he walks in Adam totally forgoes their 'play it cool' plan and just straight up asks "Are you and Bruce dating?"

James freezes. "Um..."

"Dude I saw you guys kissing and playing footsie after Open Haus and on Sunday when I asked you if you wanted to play Smite you told me I'm hanging with Brucie, which made me wanna vomit don't ever call him that again."

"I don't really know how to answer this."

"What do you mean it's a yes or no question James!" Lawrence says

"No I don't actually know what we are! It feels like we're dating, I want to be dating, he just never says anything about it!"

Adam sighs and pats him on the shoulder "Why don't you just ask him you idiot?" He says in the nicest way possible while calling him an idiot.

"Because what if he doesn't want to date and he just likes kissing and maybe he doesn't wanna have sex with me! What if were just friends?! I don't want that!"

"But if you don't ask him your going to eventually get your heart broken anyways. Either he'll give up on waiting for you to say something or your right and he was just using you and he'll move on. Wouldn't you rather just tell him and know how he actually feels?"

"Plus it's Bruce, do you really think he doesn't actually want to be your boyfriend? The guy is so into you it's disgusting." Lawrence adds

James smiles "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Joel and Bruce both start coming towards the office then so they pretend that never happened and all turn around to there desks. Lawrence seas Bruce and James being all flirty again while there waiting for Adam to set up a heist and smiles. He hopes thinks work out for his two favourite idiots. 

-

"I hope they don't start making out all the time that would be awful." Spool says. It's just Adam and him in the office, talking about how Spool totally saw Bruce putting his arm around his waist earlier and Adam telling him how he knows there going to get together soon.

"It's kind of weird thinking about that. I mean I'm not saying it bothers me but thinks about James and Bruce making out or boning is pretty gross."

"Says you."

"What do you mean says me?! I'm not boning anybody!"

"Wait, you and Burnie aren't together? Oh shit."

"Wait what the fuck does that?! No I'm not sleeping with Burnie I was just trying to make a good impression as a good employee! Who the hell told you I was sleeping with him?"

"Well-"

"Spool!"

"Lawrence and Joel and Bruce were all talking about how you and Burnie were together and I thought they had actually proof so I told James and James told Matt and now everyone here probably thinks you guys are having sex. PLEASE DONT KILL ME!"

Adam groans and slams his head into his desk. "God damn it Spool!" He shots into the table.

"I didn't know I thought when Lawrence said ' He's with Burnie again' that he meant you two were going back to your place! Its not my fault!"

Adam groans again. When he sees Lawrence tomorrow he's going to murder him. How could he even think that Burnie's there boss for god sakes!

The next day Adam and James are watching something on James computer when Lawrence comes in. Adam's about to get up and say something but then he thinks about it and decides not to. If he says something in front of James he's going to tell Bruce who will tell Joel and all over again everyone in the office is going to know about his personal life. So he decides to just leave it, and if people want to think he's having sex with his boss so be it.

The worst part is that Adam still has a small, very tiny crush on Lawrence. And ever since James and Bruce started flirting around and then when he saw them kiss he's started having more feelings then he had before. He always thought Lawrence was good looking, and super duper sweet and always making him laugh didn't help control his feelings much. But the nice thing for Adam was he had a lot of experience hiding his feelings for someone best as possible, especially when he sat right beside that person everyday at work.

About a week later he finally does say something to Lawrence. Their out for super, just the two of them because of course Bruce and James bailed again probably to have sex like animals like they have been all week because there gross and in love and it makes Adam wanna hit James in the head with a shovel (he likes Bruce to much to do that to him). Adam's talking about the last time Jon and Gavin and Burnie were down in LA and how fun it was and then Lawrence says something about when's the next time Burnie's coming down and Adam kind of loses it a little more then he wants to admit. 

"Why the hell should I know when he's coming down? Oh right because you guys all think I'm banging him! Yeah Spool told me asshole! Why the hell do you think I'm that low that I'd bang my boss? Like really Lawrence we've been friends for years and you still think I'm some sort of whore?"

"What the fuck Adam? No I don't think your a whore I only thought you were with Burnie because everyone else thought so to and every time he's here you guys go out like every night he's here it sure seems like you two were a thing I'm sorry man!"

He feels kind of bad now but Lawrence just shouldn't assume stuff like that. If he were to just assume things all the time he'd probably realize Adam had feelings for him. 

He says he's sorry for going off on him and Lawrence apologizes for thinking that and then the rest of the night actually goes a lot better. They get a little buzzed from the beer at the restaurant and then go back to Adam's and play GTA and do the stupidest stuff and laugh there asses off. He's having a pretty top the when he notices the clock in his kitchen reads 1am and then he feels bad because Lawrence has to drive home now at 1 in the morning and then he's slightly drunk (pretty drunk) brain has a dumb idea.

"It's so laaaaaatee, you should just sleep here so you don't drive into the river or something."

He snorts "Yeah I'm going to drive into the river if I drive this late?"

Adam nods "I'll let you wear my PJ's and sleep in my soft comfy bed."

Lawrence laughs "Okay buddy, I think your a lot drunker then you think."

Adam shrugs "So?"

So Lawrence stays over. He doesn't let Adam give him PJ's though but he does sleep in the bed, even if it's way over on the other side, much to far for Adam's liking.

In the middle of the night Lawrence wakes up feeling really warm and when he looks down he realizes why. Adam is plastered to his side hugging him like a life preserver in his sleep. He goes to push him off, not wanting anything awkward or embracing to happen but when he does Adam grabs on tighter and makes a sound of displeasure. 

Confused as hell Lawrence decides to let it go. He probably shouldn't but he needs sleep and tomorrow's on Thursday and there filming a new demo disk tomorrow so he knows he should sleep.

He wakes up to find Adam still attached to him and has no clue what to do. He needs to get up and shower before they go into work but Adam even in his sleep is not giving up on squeezing his organs out of his body. Literally.

"Adam." He says, not to loud but definitely not quite, shaking his body slightly.

Nothing.

"Adam wake the fuck up." 

"No." He mumbles. 

And wow that doesn't make his heart beat pick up a pace or two. Fuck his damn feelings, go away! Adam doesn't look fucking precious as hell in the morning, Adam mumbling into his chest was the cutest thing in the world, and no Adam isn't perfect.

"Adam were going to be late."

And that's when it happens, he looks up with his pretty brown eyes and Lawrence just can't stop himself from leaning down and kissing him. And his whole life brightens the moment Adam starts kissing back.

Let's just say their more then a little late.

"You know it's fine to be late but sex should take that long." James says the moment they walk in. Lawrence shoves him as he walks by to his desk. "Oh and nice sex hair Adam it really suits you."

"Go to hell." Adam shouts back from his desk. Lawrence just smirks from where he's sitting, he's in to good of a mood to care right now.

Then there's a loud ass groan from Joel's desk "Gross why are you all banging this is just wrong."

"Hey there's still Spool buddy." Bruce says patting him on the back

Joel just groans louder and everyone laughs.


End file.
